


Renesmee the anti-christ ( or the one where Aro and Carlisle attempt to prevent the apocalypse)

by Noraivy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Horror Elements, Obligatory Good Omens Au, Renesmee is the Anti-christ, Terrible child raising, apocalyse, renesmee is creepy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noraivy/pseuds/Noraivy
Summary: In which Renesmee is the anti-christ, Carlisle and Aro attempt to prevent the apocalypse and nothing goes to plan.(yes I wrote this because Michael Sheen is in both Good Omens and twilight and I have no impulse control)





	Renesmee the anti-christ ( or the one where Aro and Carlisle attempt to prevent the apocalypse)

**Author's Note:**

> This really makes the top three weirdest things I've ever written, it was fun though! Basically, Renesmee is scary and that's not addressed enough, also Carlisle and Aro must have the weirdest friendship ever.

"You have got to be joking"

"I am entirely serious" the voice on the other end of the phone promised in a tone that left no doubts to its sincerity.

"My Granddaughter is not the Anti-Christ!"

"Oh, but I rather think she is"

Carlisle carefully placed first the phone onto the desk in front of him, and then his head into his hands. He sighed deeply, counted to ten and back and picked up the phone again.

"This isn't funny, Aro," he said finally, voice echoing with the irritation stemming from decades of the practical jokes, schemes and murderous temptations, his so-called friend so enjoyed setting up for him.

"no... actually, it's rather hilarious...you Saint Carlisle, grandfather of evil? I'd be in hysterics if doomsday didn't look to be just around the corner"

"And how can you be sure," Carlisle asked curious despite himself "what possible evidence could you have?"

"Well for a start rather a lot of prophecies, I'd tell you to ask dearest Alice for me... but she can't see little Renesmee can she, haven't you ever wondered why?"

"No..." Carlisle muttered, Renesmee had always been a bit of a blind spot, almost as if something was shielding her, even from her own mother's shield, and if there really was a prophecy... but that scarcely bore thinking about.

"Please my friend" Aro's voice took on an almost pleading tone "come to Volterra and I will prove it to you"

"if you think you can lure me from my work..."

"not lure, my dear, rather invite.. and I have no desire to stop your work, I would just rather enjoy delaying the apocalypse"

The temptation to slam the phone down and ignore the whole business was almost overwhelming, but Carlisle had always been curious, curious, and still a little apocalyptic, possibly the result of his fathers witch-finding methods and stories.

"I'll be there in two days' Carlisle said through clenched teeth "this had better be good"

"make it one" Aro murmured “we’re rather running out of time”

...

Volterra looked quite the same to Carlisle as it had when he had left nearly 300 years ago, still rather beautiful and gothic in a macabre sort of a way, except with electric candles in the place of the old traditional ones. Carlisle studied them for a second wondering whether Athenadora or Caius was responsible for the move towards fire safety.

He didn't linger on the interior decore long, instead, heading directly for Aro's library where he rather expected to find the hyperactive psychic grinning and declaring the whole thing a 'great joke'. Instead, he found Aro pacing intently around the room, though to a human the pacing would resemble a sort of fluttering, and still with Carlisle's rather fantastic eyesight he seemed more blur than person.

"my dearest Carlisle!" he exclaimed, as Carlisle gingerly steeped across the threshhold, and threw his arms emphatically around the doctor.`

Carlisle had forgotten quite how tiny Aro was and realised as he hugged him that he must resemble an awkward relative being embraced by a rather over-enthusiastic child, his face also would have given this impression to an outsider as he worked to disentangle himself from Aro's arms.

"so! what's all this about Nessie being the anti-christ?" Carlisle asked a little too chirpily, causing Aro to narrow his eyes as he studied his friends face.

"you still don't believe me" he exclaimed finally 

"its a little... odd" Carlisle admitted 

"well you'll find out soon enough" with grasp on his forearm that seemed close to unbreakable Aro practically dragged Carlisle to an ornate but disorganised bookshelf "my books of prophecy" he announced grandly.

To say the books looked well read would be like saying Forks was kind of rainy, which is to say a considerable understatement. Not one spine was left uncracked and many seemed to have been rebound multiple times. Aro selected one of the largest and most battered from the highest self he could reach and held it out to Carlisle with a look that could almost be described as pride.

"The nice and accurate prophecies of Agnes Nutter (witch)" was inscribed on the cover in careful letters, and when Carlisle lent closer he could see that they had been traced in gold over a much older inscription.

"it the only copy in the world" Aro admitted with a half smile looking at Carlisle almost as if for approval

"Agnes Nutter though, I recognise that name" Carlise sighed, mind miles away back to the shadowy half-forgotten memories of his human life.

"oh you would," Aro said dismissively "you were around in England at the same time, anyway what matters isn't who she was, its that she wrote the only book of prophecy that is in any way accurate"

"if she was so accurate why didn't you turn her" Carlisle wondered aloud

"Unfortunately she had already been burnt at the stake by the time I found out about her" Aro grimaced " humans loved to do that back then, almost lost the twins to it.. but look" he interjected interrupting himself "look at the prophecy for 2006"

he flipped the book open to a bookmarked page and thrust it at Carlisle.

"Prophecy 3456: In the years 2006 a childe shall be borne neither humane nor imortal who shalt be called the lake monstre, and whose forename hath ne'er been spoke before, and she will called be destroyer of worlds and bring bout the end times"

"Lake monster. Nessie?" Carlisle suggested 

"and I sincerely doubt anyone had spoken the name Renesmee before" Aro added. The two immortals stared at the page again in silence.

"it's just one prophecy, It not surely her.."

"no, but look" Aro flipped the page, "here it speaks of her living amongst wolves, and here her affinity for human blood, and here" he pointed "her ability to control others with a touch of her hand"

"Nessie can't do that" Carlisle protested feebly

"are you sure, most vampires would die for a child they had just met"

Carlisle shook his head but doubt had been creeping in for years, and Renesmee had always been a little too good at making friends...

"that's not all, " Aro said, moving back to his bookcase "I have more theories, prophecies and foretellingS than you can count" he piled books into his arms haphazardly a set determination on his face.

Carlisle watched for a few moments before asking "so say she is the anti-christ, say she is going to bring about end times, how do we stop her?"

"stop her!?"

"I presume that's why you called me here" Carlise tilted his head slightly "and I presume you haven't told anyone else"

Aro froze, guilt evident in his strained smile "I couldn't tell anyone" he exclaimed "I half believe they'd want the apocalypse to come about"

"even your coven?" Carlisle pressed gently

"especially my coven, have you met Caius?" Aro dropped the books onto the table with a loud 'thunk' and threw himself into a chair with calculated dramatism, "so yes, we need to stop her, and I assume you're still opposed to murder?"

"yes" Carlisle narrowed his eyes in anger "especially of my family"

"of course. some things never change" Aro rolled his eyes "I suppose we will have to monitor the child..."

"Renesmee" Carlisle corrected

"yes, Resume, whatever, monitor her and be very certain it is, in fact, her, we should have a few years at least she won’t come into her power until she’s thirteen, and if she does anything dangerous..."

"we'll do what?" 

"I don't know!" Aro threw his arms up in despair "I don't know how we're going to stop her, that the entire reason I called you is I supposed you might have a better idea"

"I don't," Carlisle said solemnly "but I might, there has to be something that tells us what to do we just need to find it.. until then we make sure she stays away from anything evil"

"alright.. yes that's good" Aro nodded as if trying to convince himself "we need to work together though if we're in to do this, we need to stay in contact"

"You have my number" Carlisle paused "I suppose this is good in a way, you working for something good"

"if you want to call it that"

"I do" Carlisle smiled softly and turned to go "have you considered?" he asked suddenly "that maybe we should do anything about this, that maybe this is Gods plan"

"you are so...you. I won't say I haven't considered it but she is evil, I know you don't want this, but she is, and if she is, isn't it your job as the 'good' vampire to stop her?"

"No, it's my job to save her," Carlisle said "and that is just what I plan to do"

...

Forks, Washington, 11 years before the apocalypse

The woods were silent, almost too silent, there were no birds, and the trees that would normally sway in the breeze were still as a painting. There was something coming, the birds knew it, the trees knew it too, but deer that now grazed in the clearing had not yet caught the hint that it was in rather a lot of danger.

Somewhere not too far away a small girl ran through the woods, russet curls and white frilled dress trailing behind her. She was the anti-christ, the destroyer of worlds and the one who would bring about the end times. Her name, unfortunately, was Renesmee, and she was perfect.

She was rather close to the deer by now, she could smell its blood, and it made her hungry. She liked animal blood, not so much as human blood but a whole lot more than human food, and she liked hunting. She loved the fear in the eyes of her prey and the bigger and scarier the pray them more she loved it. The deer wasn't particularly big or scary but it would do. For now.

She lept from the bushes onto the unexpecting animal, it cried out in fear and pain and she laughed, tasting the blood and the triumph.

"good job Nessie" crowed her mother "such a clever girl" and Renesmee smiled through her bloody teeth.

"Do to hear that?" asked her father, he had never been quite so indulgent, quite so certain as her mother, perhaps he knew in some part of him that she was not truly their child, "no birds, they aren't singing"

"yes, they are," the little girl said from her she knelt by the rapidly cooling corpse of her dinner.

And in the forest, the birds burst into song, almost as if responding to her words. Almost as if she had caused it.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope y'all enjoyed. I stuck Agnes Nutter in there because I felt bad replacing her with an OC, how does this affect everything? I have no idea. Anyway please leave a comment and tell me if I should continue this or abandon it while I still have time.


End file.
